


heartless lullaby

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Michael sebentar lagi datang, dan menina-bobokan Dean dengan seks tanpa arti sementara si pemilik ranjang bertanya-tanya apakah nyeri di dadanya memang sepadan untuk dibayar dengan kebahagiaan sesaat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Dean menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, mengendapkan nikotin di dalam paru-parunya sebentar lalu menghembuskan asapnya lewat mulut. Mulutnya terasa pahit karena kelakuan destruktifnya sendiri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Michael begitu senang mencumbu bibirnya padahal dia juga mengecap racun yang tertinggal di mulut Dean.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Michael, kemana bajingan satu itu? Jarum jam sudah menunjukan angka satu dan tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari si Milton sulung. Dean mendecih kesal, puntung rokok dimatikan dan handphone dinyalakan lagi, dia menatap layar yang kosong tanpa notifikasi sambil menertawakan diri sendiri. Seorang _lady killer_ jatuh cinta pada _fuck-buddies_ nya yang merupakan seorang lelaki? Jangan bercanda. Bahkan Michael yang memang gay tulen pasti tertawa jika tahu kenyataannya. Mana mungkin seorang eksekutif muda dengan wajah malaikat sudi membanting standar untuk mekanik rendahan. _Sex should be sex, nothing more_. Dean harus sadar diri kalau dia cuma _stress-reliever_ dan bukan _boyfriend-material_. Persetan kalau _stress-relieving_ nya dilakukan setiap malam di apartment murah Dean.

Namun dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak gelisah dengan absennya Michael. Dean tidak menderita insomnia, dia hanya tidak bisa untuk tidur sendiri lagi. Bahkan jika Michael sering menghilang saat Dean membuka mata di pagi hari, ninabobo kosong berbentuk seks brutal dan keberadaannya saat Dean jatuh tertidur selalu sukses mengusir mimpi buruk dan membuainya dalam ketenangan sesaat.

Dean mungkin kecanduan seks dengan Michael. Tidak, dia kecanduan _Michael_. Dia kecanduan eksistensi sang calon direktur dan sifat _gentleman_ nya yang berganti jadi keparat dengan _fetish_ menggunung begitu pintu ditutup. Dia kecanduan aroma _cologne_ dan aftershavenya yang maskulin dan manis di saat yang sama. Dia kecanduan harum helaian sehitam malam dan rambut wajah tipisnya yang membuat Dean merasa geli setiap kali mereka berciuman. Dia kecanduan untuk tenggelam dalam kedua mata indah yang sarat akan arogansi dan kelembutan di saat yang sama. Dia kecanduan dengan seringai seksi dan tawa merdunya. Dia kecanduan dengan sentuhan magis yang diberikan tangan kekar Michael dan kuku-kukunya yang dipotong rapi namun tetap cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas di kulit Dean. Dia kecanduan pesan-pesan pendek dan sesi _phone sex_ saat Michael sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di luar kota. Dia kecanduan dengan bagaimana Michael memperlakukannya seperti _manusia_ yang penuh kehormatan dan setara dengannya, terlepas dari status sosial mereka, walau Dean merasa dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Dia kecanduan dengan hubungan di garis batas teman-akrab-yang-melakukan-seks dan kekasih-tak-dianggap mereka.

 

**_Ting!_ **

 

Handphonenya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi di saat yang sama, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dean buru-buru membuka kotak masuknya, dia lega melihat nama Michael terpampang di kolom pengirim.

 

**From: Mikey**

**Kau tahu, Dean? sepertinya aku harus membuat kunci serep apartementmu. Jadi aku bisa tetap masuk walau kau sudah tidur nanti. Mimpi indah ya**

 

Hatinya berdesir begitu membaca pesannya. _Mimpi indah ya?_ wah, itu baru.

Buru-buru Dean membalas:

 

**To: Mikey**

**Itu bisa diatur. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau masih di dekat sini, mampir saja. Aku belum tidur kok.**

_sent._

 

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian handphonenya bergetar lagi, Michael membalasnya cukup cepat.

 

**From: Mikey**

**Seriously Dean? Kau harus belajar untuk tidur tanpa aku. Tapi baiklah, aku akan sampai kira-kira 20 menit lagi.**

 

Dean mencelos melihat kalimat awalnya, perut bergejolak membaca sindiran itu. Selain itu, apa artinya Michael sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Dean tapi memutuskan untuk kembali karena balasan darinya?

Dia hampir mengirim pesan yang berisi agar Michael jangan repot-repot jika memang sudah terlewat dan langsung kembali ke apartmentnya saja. Tapi dia menghapusnya lagi, kebutuhan/keegoisan/kenaifan atau apapun itu kata yang tepat mengalahkan harga diri dan nurani. Dia sudah menunggu hampir sepanjang malam dan tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

 

**To: Mikey**

**Bung, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati.**

 

 

**From: Mikey**

**Yeah, apapun itu. Senang kau masih terjaga, Dean. Tempatmu jauh lebih nyaman daripada milikku.**

 

 

**To: Mikey**

**Sindiran macam apa itu? Apartement murahan dibandingkan dengan penthouse? Aku terhina, Mike.**

 

 

**From: Mikey**

**Aku terlalu capek untuk berdebat, Dean. Tenagaku sudah habis untuk bermanis-manis dengan keluarga calon tunanganku.**

 

Dean hampir menjatuhkan handphonenya. _Tunangan?_

 

_Oh yeah, of course. He should see it coming._

Terlepas dari orientasi seksualnya, Michael masih memiliki kewajiban yang tak terelakan sebagai anak sulung dan pewaris perusahaan. Dan jika dia beruntung, istrinya mungkin hanya perempuan manja nan materialis yang menutup mata dengan kemungkinan perselingkuhan suaminya selama suplai dana dan uang belanja jalan terus.

(Oh, betapa Dean ingin menjadi keparat beruntung itu)

 

**To: Mikey**

**Kau harusnya bilang kalau kau bakal punya cewek.**

 

**From: Mikey**

**Aku memang berencana untuk cerita kok, during our cuddling session perhaps.**

**Oh, dan itu cowok, Dean.**

 

**To: Mikey**

**Cuddling? really?**

**Wow, that's new.**

 

**From: Mikey**

**Thank God it is. Okay, maybe fucking. and i'll let you top me. i'm too tired for making efforts. Dean, i'm stressed out.**

 

**To: Mikey**

**ngobrol sambil seks itu gak asik ah.**

**Oh, and Michael, you are _always_ stressed out.**

 

**From: Mikey**

**Whatever. Gonna start driving, talk to you later.**

 

 

Oke. Jadi Michael akan segera bertunangan. Dengan seorang pria. Dan dia kelihatan antusias dengan pertunangannya.

Dean menghela nafas, _he really didn't see that coming_.

Sang mekanik meraih rokok terakhir dan menyalakan pemantiknya, membunuh waktu dengan meracuni diri sebelum Michael mengecap sebagian kecil pahit yang dia rasakan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPREAD SLASHTORTURESLASH LOVE FOR MICHEAN !! ***\\(^U^)/***


End file.
